The present invention relates to a method for recording data in an optical recording medium and, particularly, to a method for recording data in a rewritable type optical recording medium whose recording layer contains a phase change material. The present invention also relates to an optical recording medium and, particularly, to a rewritable type optical recording medium whose recording layer contains a phase change material.